epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/Oh look. 3 years.
Holy hell Trixter made a blog, surely it must be the end of the universe as we know it. That aside today is a semi important day, at least for me. Today happens to mark the third anniversary of my joining of this wiki and its community. Some may consider such a thing to be quite the feat, others may ask "why do you waste so much time on this site?" which even I don't know a specific answer to, really, why after what is now 3 years do I remain, I sometimes ponder. That is why I'm choosing to officially retire today and leave for good. Just kidding. It would be a rather low blow if I were to do that, I would think. Besides, I do have plans for this place yet, so you'll all have to put up with me even still. Painful, I know. One question that came to my mind is what exactly have I done with my time on this wiki, and haveI been a major player in getting the wiki to where it is today. Being quite honest I do not believe so. While I have been staff for quite some time, I really had never done anything too major with the position, and if I can be honest, probably the biggest thing I've done for this wiki is bring Wonder back. YMMV on what that means, but I'd like to assume good. But anyway, I suppose it would not be right to have this whole blog just be negative, given the circumstances. So I'll move into positives. I will say that, for the most part at least, I have enjoyed the three years I've spent here. There have been quite a good amount of instances that I really did not, and some that made me very much dislike the place for short periods, but overall, I think the good outweighs the bad, and am relatively happy with how things have went for me in my time here. While it's probably a Tumblrite esque and kinda cheesy thing to say about what at the end of the day is just a website, I feel as if being here has altered my personality for the better. I feel as if I have become more social, less depressed, more responsible and serious and gained some more confidence through some actions of this site, which is all well and good, I would say. In terms of users here, I have made some enemies and made users hate me, especially recently, but I also have my fair amount of friends. And then there are the users I have felt that I've truly become friends with, perhaps even more than some of my irl friends. I won't go into specifics and thank yous as to why these users I'm so close to, since it's probably something pretty obvious. But to make it short, my fellow stars, remembered old buddies and Kler, if any of you are reading this, you are very great, and pretty cool people. The rest of you are all pretty good, but I'm feeling too lazy to make a huge list right about now, soz. Alright, at this point I've run out of things to say, maybe from my pounding headache at the moment, my frustration with the ongoing storm at the time of writing this, having yet another sickness (I'm probably dying tbh smh rip), being tired, idk, but I'm gonna end this off here. Thanks for a for the most part good 3 years ERB Wiki. My mythical creatures known as rap battles may be discovered in the wild of Recent Blog Posts one day. Also expect something up soon on Four Stars, if you read stuff there. Trixter out. Category:Blog posts